


Our Doubts are Traitors

by Fancyfrenchie



Series: Slaveverse [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancyfrenchie/pseuds/Fancyfrenchie
Summary: "Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt." -William ShakespeareGalen receives a package and Orson seems a little too excited for him to hurry up and open it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slaveverse:
> 
> -Galen becomes a slave of the Empire following Lah'mu  
> -Galen wears a collar that shocks him upon disobedience  
> -Galen's Master is Orson Krennic
> 
> (Written by the author of From the Fragments and is set in the same universe of said piece. Beta'd and posted by me. Co-writers added upon account creation.)

“This is for you.”

A package is dropped onto his workstation and the interdepartmental courier scowls, clearly displeased at having had to stoop so low as to deliver to a lowly slave.

Galen picks up the package, it's soft and flimsy inside its wrappings. He swallows hard and tucks it to one side while he goes about his work. Whatever the package contains, there is no point in drawing attention to himself by opening it publicly.

He nearly forgets it when he leaves; it's been a very long day and he has had less than four hours sleep in the past 72 hours and he's flagging badly. The parcel is sitting innocuously on the desk that he's been permitted to use today, and he picks it up just as he's stretching out his limbs after several hours of immobility.

Galen staggers back to his cell almost drunk with weariness. His head keeps nodding as he walks and he starts as the lift stops realising he'd fallen asleep on his feet.

He's all but on the threshold, when Master’s hand comes down firmly on his shoulder. He stills obediently into the grasp, refusing to allow his disappointment to surface in his mind let alone on his face. At Master's urging he changes direction and follows back towards Master's quarters.

Once they step inside, the light flickers on and Galen feels his eyes begin to itch with exhaustion, his body lightly trembling with fatigue.

“You got my gift.”

Master's voice is soft as he leans over Galens shoulder to murmur into his ear. Galen doesn't respond at once, too tired to make sense of the situation, and forgetting all about the parcel clutched in his right hand. His collar prompts him.

“Thank you Master,” he recites dutifully, still not quite sure what it is he's expressing gratitude for, but not letting his lack of understanding prevent him from pleasing Master. He often doesn't understand Master and his motivations but it's not his duty to understand, it's his duty to obey.

“Open it,” Master orders, and there is barely restrained excitement in his voice. Galen sighs internally at the sound of his excitement, knowing how the evening is going to end and wishing he was able to refuse. He longs for nothing but rest.

Master nudges his hand, drawing his attention back to the package and he figures out Master's order without any further prompting.

He slides a finger under the tape and removes the wrappings. He stares at the dark red silky material in his hands, confused. It's only when he shakes the material out that he realises what he's holding.

“Put them on.” Master's voice is tighter than it was a minute ago, his breathing heavier, and as he leans forward, Galen can feel the outline of his stiffening cock against the side of his hip.

He wants to protest, to refuse but he knows that all that will achieve is Master's fury and punishment from the collar. In the end he will be made to obey, so he saves himself the pain, and sheds his clothing, allowing his jumpsuit to pool on the ground around his ankles before he steps out of it.

It takes him a few seconds to figure out how it's meant to go, he's removed lingerie from women before, before he was a slave. But he's never had cause to wear it himself, and it takes him a few minutes of struggling with straps and hooks to get everything in order.

Then he turns to face Master, who rakes his eyes slowly across Galen’s lean body taking in every inch of his pale skin where it's encased in red silk. Master continues to eye fuck him for several long seconds, and Galen can feel the heat rising to his face and the blush spreading across his chest as he stands like a meal to be devoured.

Master reaches for him and pulls him in closely, his arms tight around Galen’s back hands, petting lightly over every inch of skin within reach. Lips brush Galen’s softly at first then pressing into his with increasing desperation, and he parts his lips reluctantly to allow the other entry into his mouth.

Master slips his tongue eagerly into his mouth and angles their heads so he can deepen the kiss further, groaning into Galen’s mouth as he does so. Masters hips rut forwards into his groin and he begins to press with increasing pressure into Galen.

 

Master breaks the kiss and guides Galen towards his bed, pushing Galen so he has no choice but to walk backwards as Master directs him. When his knees hit the mattress he topples backwards onto the bed, and Master comes down heavily on top on him. 

Limbs cage him, as Master's knees bracket his thighs and the man sits up a little to run his fingers down Galen’s abdominals and across the waistband of his knickers.

Master slips one finger under the gap that Galen’s jutting hip bones have left, and runs it across the front of Galen's pelvis, the tip of his finger catching in the curls of his pubic hair.

His other hand comes up to cup Galen’s left pectoral, pushing the material aside to circle his nipple with the pad of one thumb.

Master's hips continue to press forwards and backwards on Galen’s thighs, sneaking slowly towards where Galen knows Master seeks to bury himself. 

The finger hooked in his underwear starts to yank them down his thighs and he instinctively clenches momentarily before relaxing his legs and allowing the material to be tugged away.

The knickers slide down his thighs and catch at his ankles, while Master slips sinuously into the gap of Galen's parted legs.

Master is panting harder now, his fingers are digging more tightly into Galens chest. The other hand drops between his legs and his thumb brushes over Galens hole. Galen forces himself to relax and accept the digit as it begins to dip into him, just barely before sliding across him and then returning to press in a little harder.

Galen lifts his hips a little into the pressure that is testing the resistance of his body, willing Master to hurry this along before he passes out. As conflicting as his feelings are towards sex with Master, and as much as he doesn't want to do this, he hates waking up covered in come, unsure of who has had him and exactly what has occurred during his unconsciousness.

The thumb is pressed into him, and Master's breath hitches and he leans down to graze his teeth over Galen’s neck, moving upwards to suck the lobe of Galen's ear into his mouth.

The thumb inside him is pressed gently and retracted slightly a couple of times, before Master's control dissolves.

He pulls his hands free of Galen's body and reaches across the bed for oil. Galen feels his body relax at the knowledge that he won't be required to try to take Master dry, and presses himself down into the fingers that are fumbling,slippery now with lube at his entrance.

Master slides one finger into him, twists searching for his prostate and Galen arches when the finger grazes across the spot inside him which causes his vision to dim as electric pleasure courses up his spine.

Master uses his distraction to ease a second finger in beside, the first and Galen hisses at the spark of pain that he feels alongside the pleasure. 

Master's big fingers rub along his inner walls and scissor him. Galen feels his temperature beginning to rise as sweat begins to pearl on his skin.

For a moment, shame curls over him, but then he gives himself over to the only pleasure that he is ever granted in his new life as an Imperial slave, and he submits totally to the attentions that Master is lavishing on him.

Master pulls his fingers out and Galen clenches down on nothing, feeling a pang at the emptiness that is left behind in Master's absence.

Master’s tongue slides into his mouth again, not leaving him totally bereft. Master hoists one of his legs up onto his shoulders, struggling for a second as Galen’s ankles are still hobbled together by his underwear.

By the time Master has got himself sorted Galen is bent almost in half under him, his knickers still around one ankle, suspended like a flag on a pole, and Master is rubbing the head of his cock against Galen’s slick loose hole.

Master fucks into him slowly, pushing in slightly then, pulling back, thrusting into him millimeter by millimeter. Galen feels his back arching under the sensory overload, as the pleasure of being slowly filled is too much but not nearly enough as his cock throbs between their bellies, neglected.

Master rubs himself against Galen’s prostate several times, causing him to clench and arch and cry out. Then Master leans forward, spreading Galen open further under his weight, and stabs forward. 

Galen tries to keep the sounds of his pleasure locked behind his teeth determined not to humiliate himself more than he already is.

Master leans one hand on the bed beside Galens head and leans his forearm across Galen’s throat and begins to thrust firmly into him.

Galen arches and squirms at the stimulation, trying desperately to get some friction on his own dick. Each thrust is sending waves of white hot pleasure up his spine, his eyes as clenched shut, and he's rocking back trying to get Master inside him as deeply as he can.

Master leans harder against his throat, restricting his airflow, and Galen feels himself becoming light headed as the thrusts continue, and the pleasure builds and he gasps for breath. The thrusts come harder, the pleasure ratcheting higher, tears are forming in his eyes and then sliding down his cheeks, his legs are shaking, his stomach muscles clenching, every muscle drawing tight as he hangs suspended on the brink of orgasm. Master cuts off his breath a little more and lands a solid thrust directly onto his prostate and he comes between them hard, his eyes rolling back into his head, muscles spasming, vision greying out under the intensity.

Master pulls out of him, quickly, fumbling and begins to stroke himself with rapid, harsh strokes, breath coming in grunts, until he too is spilling, in hot stripes across Galen’s belly and over his underwear.

The last thing Galen is aware of as his eyes sink closed his exhausted body giving into the pull of sleep, is Master rubbing his come into Galen’s skin.


End file.
